banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Yut-Lung
(known as Lee Yue-Lung, English name Yousiss Dawson) (李月龍, Rī Yuerun) is the youngest son of the Lee family, the largest crime family in China. Possessing an encyclopedic knowledge of herbs and poisons, he allies with Golzine to determine the chemical composition of banana fish. Yut-Lung possesses a deep grudge towards his brothers, who raped and murdered his concubine mother, and eventually violently deposes them. He is hostile towards Ash and Eiji and frequently attempts to capture and murder the latter in Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Yue-Lung has long black hair that is braided into a sort of pony tail near the neck and sometimes being draped in the front. He has black eyes and has often been mistaken for a woman because of his appearance. Personality He is noted as being quiet. History The youngest of seven children, his parents died when he was six at which point he lived with his aunt and uncle. His school recommended that he enter the Dawson household as a member of staff before being formally adopted by the family. At sixteen, he graduated East Bridge Senior High earning a scholarship to study computer science.Episode 7 Later, he mentions that his brothers killed his mom and that his time will come to destroy them at all costs from being scorned and condemned.Episode 8 Story He bails both Sing and Eiji from prison, though in Eiji’s case it is to keep him confined to his house. Relationships Eiji Okumura Yut is shown to have a liking towards Eiji and also a hatred. Shorter Wong He was under the impression that their Chinese ties would be enough to get Shorter to co-operate with his plan. Yut uses Shorter's sister as leverage to ensure Shorter's participation and appears to see him as a means to an end to carry out the kidnapping at hand. Sing Soo-Ling Recognising Sing at Golzine’s manor, he approached him and simply told him to come with him. With Yut’s family connections and Sing’s gang at risk, he obliged. Blanca Etymology Yut's name is known as "The Dragon Moon" that swallows the darkness. Equipment Yut Lung carries anesthetic needles with him. He pulls a needle out and proceeds while aiming for his victims neck. Making them turn into a "Doll like" state. The anesthetic varies, two examples of which are Shunichi Ibe not being able to move but can still hear and see, while Eiji Okumura can't see, hear, and move. Sometimes the needles can remove the "Doll like" state, but makes the victims muscles numb, as shown by Eiji Okumura recovering. Episode Appearances *Episode 07 *Episode 08 *Episode 09 *Episode 10 *Episode 12 To Have and Have Not *Episode 14 Tender is the Night Anime Gallery Yut-Lung.png Yut Lung.png Yut-Lung.jpg Yut-Lung (2).png Yousiss.png tumblr_pdkf34VTrk1xvy3owo5_400.png tumblr_pdkf34VTrk1xvy3owo4_400.png tumblr_pfjjpoTwM51t1h3xko1_1280.png tumblr_pfjjpoTwM51t1h3xko2_640.png tumblr_pfjjpoTwM51t1h3xko3_640.png tumblr_pfjjpoTwM51t1h3xko4_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo1_540.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo2_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo3_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo4_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo5_1280.png tumblr_pg0ktigyyV1xvy3owo6_1280.png Dn7RK0XVAAAE-pp.jpg Dn7RLBzVAAAg46i.jpg 3d7a3e17.jpg 6e3965e0.jpg 9ccc73e0.jpg 25b1c3ca.jpg 5ef806de.jpg 29e94a2a.jpg 73fd845b.jpg 77a4fa4c.jpg 77df4319.jpg 93b445f8.jpg 94fd6e36.jpg 09ad49a7.jpg 76304a82.jpg 483f3341.jpg a2d8dde8.jpg a2ca69c2.jpg 381cb3c1.jpg 2998c314.jpg 27861a70.jpg bfb7e6f8.jpg c84d8e7f.jpg cb493b14.jpg e050e130.jpg e96519ba.jpg f0b5d5d3.jpg f01a2732.jpg DlXHrmvU8AA6JyA.jpg DlXHtkZU4AEgT10.jpg 0b4f8568.jpg 27aba90d.jpg 8a17f310.jpg 49056e8e.jpg 6741085f.jpg 927050e7.jpg 6394d603.jpg tumblr_pdxaaw2ICe1vf573to2_1280.jpg tumblr_pdxaaw2ICe1vf573to3_1280.jpg b8922641.jpg tumblr_pfddxvycRC1wsajfio2_1280.jpg vlcsnap-2018-08-23-22h43m50s389.png vlcsnap-2018-09-06-16h25m28s916.png 8e7e8de8.jpg 1351c89c.jpg 48279357.jpg B8759785.jpg DpI kUVsAAN7YU.jpg c2c94984.jpg DpQBmiaU4AAp7Wv.jpg DpPo8jWU8AApWqJ.jpg DpPuSKuVsAAewnH.jpg DpPqI1YU8AAA8Lt.jpg DpPlElZU4AAD8Py.jpg DpPZZbQV4AAKsyY.jpg 9ca4ac08.jpg 8e30e7b1.jpg 8a33d2bb.jpg 4a24dc6b.jpg 3e4a53f1.jpg 2cedbbc4.jpg 1ffc9ab9.jpg 1ddb2815.jpg 5192b096.jpg 4136c549.jpg 1668a753.jpg 88c76368.jpg 51b6205c.jpg 548fd505.jpg 62bc7787.jpg Ef217d51.jpg DpUTMijUYAQxHhS.jpg DpQBn_RV4AAsWeN.jpg DpQBna9VsAAXL4K.jpg DpQBm89VAAANFlw.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio7 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio6 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio5 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio4 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio2 1280.jpg Tumblr pggd4iOLSC1wsajfio1 1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-15h20m25s086.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-14h45m52s568.png DpZmcFGVsAA9pbT.jpg Yut-Lung on the phone.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing to leave him alone.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji that he can't get his hands dirty for Ash.png Yut-Lung stops to talk to Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung notices Eiji's hand is bleeding.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung's bodygaurds to stand back.jpg Yut-Lung shocked about the news.jpg Yut-Lung asks what's the difference.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji to shoot him for Ash.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji that Ash wouldn't hesitate to get blood on his hands for him.png Yut-Lung watches the news.jpg Manga Gallery Yut-Lung takes a bath.jpg A Drunk Snake.jpg Dn_JSvtVsAA0dyT.jpg Yut-Lung says hello to Sing in Manga.jpg Yut-Lung begs Sing to shoot him in Manga.jpg Blanca and Yut-Lung witness the action.jpg Blanca helps treat Yut-Lungs injuries.jpg Yut-Lung being treated.jpg Yut-Lung gives Sing a dirty look.jpg Yut-Lung injured.jpg Yut-Lung orders Blanca to kill Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung welcomes Ash's arrival.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash that if he runs away Eiji will pay with his life.jpg Yut-Lung relaxing on a sofa.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash if he has any pride.jpg Yut-Lung smacks Ash's hand.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao to get rid of Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lao that the lobster here is divine.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca that it is very unlike him to not sense Yut-Lung approaching.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash that he will leave Eiji alone if he shoots himself.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash that he can choose yes or no to give up the Banana Fish info or protect Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung says goodnight to Blanca.jpg Yut-Lung kills off Sing's gang members.jpg Yut-Lung is diabolical too.jpg Yut-Lung ignoring the question.jpg Yut-Lung has a very unusual visitor.jpg Yut-Lung asks Blanca why he want's to know where Sing is.jpg Yut-Lung asks Blanca if he's going to kill him.jpg Quotes * "A bloody history is inevitable when you are the ruling clan" * (To Sing) "What's wrong? You hated him, right? Guess what? So do I" * (To Eiji) "No need to glare. I won't eat you up." * (To Eiji) "There's nothing you can do to help Ash." * (To Eiji) "And what can you do to help him?" * (To Eiji) "You really irritate me." * (To Eiji) "You want people to protect you, like with Ash, or make them want to tear you apart and crush you." * (To Eiji) "So, what to do with you now." * (To Eiji sleeping) "I heard you tried to escape again. You have some spunk." Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chinese mafia Category:Siblings Category:Lee clan